Someday
by Transience
Summary: They never expected to be alone ever again. WARNING: YxS, YAOI


**Author's Note**: YxS, Yaoi

This is a new idea I'm playing around with. I'm just testing my drama/angst skills.

Oh, and look for the final chapter of _Moment Of Desire_ this weekend.

**Warning**: None that I know of. Well, maybe a little angst…

* * *

Someday – Prelude To Trouble

_How the hell'd we wind up like this_?  
_Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed  
__And try to turn the tables_?  
_I'd wish you'd unclench your fists  
__And unpack your suitcase_.  
_Lately there's been too much of this,  
__But don't think it's too late_.  
Someday, Nickelback

"Yuki…" Shuichi whined, "Please! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. Can't you come to at least this concert since you missed the Christmas one?"

"No," was the only reply that his lover responded with before returning to his laptop and attempting to make another deadline.

Shuichi sighed and let his shoulders sag as he stood up from his stool beside the writer. It was useless. He knew when his lover would cave and when he stood his ground. He quietly closed the door to the study and dragged himself listlessly to the living room before flopping face down onto the black leather sofa.

Recently things haven't been going well since before Christmas. Fights broke out more often; leaving either Yuki or himself storming out of the apartment full of anger and resentment. The tension around them crackled insanely, threatening all the tolerance and patience they'd developed for each other to go down the drain.

He rolled over and took a deep breath before releasing the frustration with it. _Why_? _Why couldn't Yuki grant me just one of my requests_? It was only one night, maybe only a few hours at most. He'd written a new love song and he had decided to dedicate it to his crabby other-half as a Valentine's Day gift. It would also be his last concert before he had to go on a six month tour around various parts of Japan, promoting Bad Luck's latest album. Unfortunately, his departure would immediately follow the end of the concert leaving his absolutely no time to spend with his lover.

Maybe… Maybe they needed a break. Shuichi hadn't left Yuki's side since his return from New York and it was plausible that the author needed some alone time. After all, the bitter cold writer made Yuki remember an unwanted past. Shuichi had tried his best to comfort his lover, but all his attempts were thwarted without a moment of reprieve. Perhaps leaving him alone to sort his thoughts would be for the best.

Sighing again, the pink haired boy leapt from his resting place and headed for their bedroom to pack for his six month long road trip. A few hours later found the exhausted singer curled in the middle of the bed, dried tears streaking his pale cheeks, and the covers beneath his shivering body.

Effort permitted the author to finish his chapter relatively early and so the tired blonde retired to his bedroom only to find several half empty suitcases strewn across any surface area surrounding the bed with a snoring vocalist atop it. Without a word he finished the boy's task despite his body's protest. A while later the packed suitcases were lined neatly by the door and the alarm clock was set for 9am.

Carefully lifting his lover with as little disturbance as possible, he set him under the covers on one side before climbing in on the other. Once settled, he pulled the boy close and relaxed when the unconscious snuggling began. Dropping a soft kiss on his bundle's forehead, he apologized quietly for his inexplicable behavior. Having developed a natural response to Yuki's presence, Shuichi smiled brightly before drifting off into a peaceful night of rest that was long overdue.

Yuki let a tiny genuine smile appear on his features as he watched his lover fall into dreamland. It wasn't often he could just observe the boy in his sleep; not possible because the boy was too attuned to his whereabouts and would never be asleep unless the writer was in bed with him. He continued to study the singer, enjoying the peacefulness he exuded when resting. He was so beautiful sometimes it hurt to just watch him. It painfully reminded him of the innocence he'd lost due to the betrayal of a mentor he trusted.

He shook his head from that dangerous path of thinking. It would do him no good to dwell on a past that he had slowly overcome with the help of a genki vocalist. He tightened his hold on his lover before slipping into the serene realm of rest.

Shuichi awoke to the sound of his alarm and shut it before burrowing into the wonderful warmth Yuki expelled. The singer was nodding off again when he was rudely nudged and gruffly ordered to not be late for work. Grumbling at mean lovers, he managed to finish preparing for the long day.

Before leaving, he ran back into the bedroom and left a tiny gift wrapped box on Yuki's nightstand. He sat gently on the edge of the mattress, lifted his lover's head and kissed him deeply leaving the author breathless as Shu whispered, "Aishiteru. I'll be back soon." Kissing Yuki one last time, he bounded giddily away towards the apartment door and exited with a bright smile gracing his lips. Once downstairs, he hopped into the towns car that had been sent from NG Studios to transport him and his luggage to the concert hall.

It was impossible to ignore the boy that was bursting with happiness and bouncing around like a ball in the back seat. It was impossible to see the truck that was driving off course and was heading towards the small black towns car carrying one of Japan's leading singers because the driver had been chatting amicably with the bubbly artist. It was impossible to swerve the car to avoid crashing directly into the truck that ended the life of one lovely boy.

It was impossible for Shuichi to ever imagine leaving Yuki alone ever again.

It was impossible for Yuki to ever anticipate being alone ever again.

_Nothings wrong_.  
_Just as long, you know that someday I will_…  
_Someday, somehow_…  
_Gonna make it alright, but not right now_.  
_I know you're wondering when  
__And you're the only one who knows that_…  
Someday, Nickelback

°

To Be Continued. Eep! Don't kill me. And uh, yeah, Happy Valentine's Day?


End file.
